The book of death
by ElfeAsta
Summary: The book of the dead is a dangerous object of killing, that should not be know by human beings. Or, by demons. Shinigami's are there to assure that this rule is followed. But, they can't ALWAYS be the ones to win...
1. Chapter 1: Awknowledge

Hey everyone!

here's a beginning of maybe a death note/bleach/my own story crossover!

If i get reviews and you like it, I'll post more!

xx

ElfeAsta

* * *

The alarm went off. Everyone in the Seiretei froze at the sound of the gong.

"Attention! Attention! To all taichou and fukutaichou! Head captain Yamamoto calls for your presence at the first devision baracks. This is of urgent matter. I repeat. All taichou and fukutaichou are..."

Captains and their lieutenant rushed to Yamamoto-taichou's baracks. They lined up in two straight lines beside the first captain's chair. The captain stood up and looked at the soul reapers reunited in front of him.

" Gotei thirteen captains and lieutenants, welcome. Sorry for asking for you presence late at night. This is of urgent matter. It seems something appeared in the living world. Something of great power. Kurotsuchi-taichou, please, step foward."

Kurotsuchi-taichou moved up in the front of the room and cleared his throat. He smiled and caressed his Zanpakutou's guard.

" My... Friends. Like head captain Yamamoto just mentioned, something appeared in the human world. It seems as if it is ... a Kitsune Youkai."

Murmur of astonishment and surprise filled the room. Taichous talked with their subordonates, others thought about the news.

"Ohhh... I can't wait to fight with this one!"

Kenpachi Zaraki said, his leuitenant Yachiru perched on his shoulder.

"Ahem! Please, let me finish. For those of you who don't know what's a Kitsune Youkai, they're actually souls who've been able to pass through the barrior between the Sereitei and the human world. They have incredible powers. There are different kind of Youkais, Kitsune, for example, or others like Fenikkusu or Hyō. For now, only a Kitsune appeared, but I highly doubt he's alone."

From the room came a whisper of conversations between Gotei Thirteen leaders.

"Silence, silence! Thank you, Kurotsuchi-taichou. Now, I called you here to assigne the task of getting rid of the Kitsune. Any volunteers?"

Kenpachi steped foward, Yachiru following him.

"I volunteer."

The head captain looked at him and shook his head.

" Sorry, 11 squad captain. I am afraid Central 46 have other plans for you. Any other?"

Kenpachi groaned and backed away into the line. Moments later fukutaichou Abarai whispered to his captain, who gave him his approval. Abarai stepped foward and bowed at the head captain.

"Sir, I volonteer for the task. My captain approuved, although he will not accompagny me."

" I will come, too." said Hitsugaya Toushiro, taking a step forward.

"If captain Hitsugaya goes, I might as well assist him. Ain't I always supposed to stay with my captain?"

Soon, Abarai-Fukutaichou, Matsumoto-Fukutaichou and Hitsugaya-Taichou were grouped in front of Yamamoto-Taichou

"Great. That is well. One more thing before you go, please ask Kuchiki Rukia and the substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo to accompagny you, too. It is to the demand of Central 46. Go now."

They salute the head captain and exited through the door. After about five minutes of silence, Abarai turned to Rangiku-fukutaichou.

"Rukia and Ichigo? Why them?"

"Maybe because they pretty well know the area of the human world where the Kitsune appeared, Karakura town. Lets go and get Rukia and get the hell out of here. I'm eager in seeing Orangey again!"

"Fine. Let's go, Rangiku and Hitsugaya-taichou. We have work to do."

* * *

So, yeah, thats it!

hope you like it, and if I have mistakes, sorry, I'm french! :)

xx

ElfeAsta


	2. Chapter 2: Heyyy Ichiii!

Hey guys!

Sorry, been a long time, I was on a school vacation!

Here's chapter 2, please tell me your feedback so I can write more!

Enjoy!

xx Asta

* * *

"Hello mister! Thank you for coming to see me everyday. I feel lonely sometimes, you know..."

Kurosaki Ichigo bent down and replaced the yellow flowers into the small vase. He got back up and smiled.

"Oh well, when I'm here, there's no reason of being lonely, don't you think? Hey, are you sure you don't want me to send you to the soul society? You'd be happier there, you know."

"Nah, I'll be fine here."

The little girl's soul smiled back at Ichigo and she waved as he walked away.

"Will you come tomorrow too, mister?"

"Yeah, sure I will. Goodnight!"

Ichigo walked in the dark towards his house. His hands deep into his pockets, he though about that soul girl and the promise he made her, that he would come back the day after. Maybe she will not be there anymore tomorrow, like the other souls disapeared after a while, eaten by the hollows or transformed into one of them, if not sent to the soul society in time.

He entered the kitchen, where a single light bulb lightened faintly the room. He went to turn it off when he saw the curtains of the living room window blow under the opened window. He frowned, closed it and went upstairs quietly. Everybody was sleeping. He entered the dark bedroom he occupied and opened the lights. Nobody.

"God, these visits to the souls gives me the creeps! I'm starting to be paranoid..."

He threw his bag on the bed and crashed into it, eyes closed. He reopened them again and then saw a red-haired man dressed in a kimono and with a katana at his hips holding on to the ceiling light!

"Renji Abarai! What the hell are you doing here? Get your ass down now!"

"Hey, IIIIchigo. Long time no seen. You should keep quiet, or you'll wake up your family!"

"Yeah, Orangey. Don't need to freak out!"

"Rangiku? Don't tell me you were hiding under the bed! And should I except Toshiro to jump from the window too, then? Argh..."

"Yes, substitute soul reaper, I'm here too. And it's HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU for you!"

"Hey, Ichigo. You should clean up a bit in here. It's a dump!"

"Great. Rukia, get out of my closet! Is there anymore in here or is that all?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just us. Quit yelling like that, Ichigo! You'll wake up all Karakura town if you don't keep quiet."

Rukia jumped out of the closet and joined the others, who had gathered in the center of the room.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"There have been a signalisation of a very powerfull being. A Kitsune Youkai. We, along with you, the substitue soul reaper, are in charge of getting rid of it before it makes any damage." Hitsugaya-taihou announced, crouched on his heels.

"Kitsune? A fox? What the hell is this thing?"

"It's a soul who has achieved at escaping the Sereitei, which is practically impossible for a regular soul. For that being achieved, this pecular soul must be of great power. Once they've crossed the barrior between the Sereitei and the living, they take a special form, the fox, for example, who gives them great power, if they stay in their true form. Here, we are dealing with a Kitsune, but there may be other kinds of Youkai. My captain Hitsugaya and I along with all Gotei Thirteen have fought against them. We though we had extinguished the race and stopped the creation of new Youkais, but this one is the living example of our failiure in blocking the way to the human world."

"Ok, Rangiku, but what if the Kitsune doesn't stay in its fox form and change into another form?"

"They resemble just like... Regular human beings! Their reiatsu, their apperance, everything."

Silence in the room. Renji joined his hands and clapped them together.

"Bravo! Great speech, Rangiku. You gave the creeps to that poor lil' Ichigo."

"Will you shut up, red pineapple!"

"Hey! GUYS! Kurosaki, get your fist out of Lieutenant Abarai's mouth, NOW. Thanks. Now, if you'll please calm yourself down, geez. Rangiku did a nice resume of the threat we currently are dealing with. Kurosaki, I'm sorry, but we'll have to use your room as HQ."

"Whaa... Hey, I don't agree!"

"Rukia-san, please, place the communication with the Soul Society here. Renji, get back up and change into your shinigami form. Same for you two, Rangiku, Ichigo. We'll have to do some security tours around Karakura town. Search for the Kitsune."

"Hey, who named Toshiro the director of this stupid mission? I know much better Karakura, I think I should direct things."

"Yeah, sure, Orangey. My captain is much more competent at leading missions like this one. Isn't I right, Caaaaaaptain?"

"Rukia, you placed the communicator the wrong way! It goes the other way around..."

"Okay then, Renji I-know-it-all Abarai! Place it correctly, then!"

"Ah, damn, that's why I took control of the mission. They can't stand being left alone. I hope we catch this Youkai fast, I think I won't be able to stand them much longer..."

* * *

So yeah thats it!

Ciao!

xx Asta


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Youkai

Here's chapter 3 already!

I already had it down, so I thought I might post it, too!

Enjoy!

xx ElfeAsta

* * *

Chapter 3

A dark silhouette swiftly blent into the shadows of the night. It ran across Karakura until it found the one person he was searching for.

"Here you are, little scaredy hyo. Come on out, I just came back from a scan of the area. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Are you sure, Kana-chan? You know I hate moonlight, it makes me feel weak. Everyone can SEE me, I'm completely unarmed. Well, except for my Hyō powers, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, sure, Kaori. Now, turn into the human, quick. I don't think the Soul Society detected your reiatsu yet."

"But what about you, Kana-chan? Aren't you gonna transform too?"

"Yeah, that's what I was going to do. Come on, transform into the human girl we saw earlier, I'm the guy who was with her. I think they are okay for the act. Hurry up, or we'll never gonna find the book."

From out of the shadows appeared a girl around the age of 11, with dark hair cut short around her severe face. She stared into the brown eyes of her friend and step-brother, who had changed into another human he saw that day, tall, strange orange colored hair. They smiled at each-other and walked into the moonlight. There stood no other than... Ichigo and Karin Kurosaki.

X

"Renji... WAKE UP, NOW! we're late for school! Even if we're on duty here in the human world, Toshiro-Taichou said we should come back to school!"

"Ruuukia... Come on! Just five minutes longer, pleeeeease!"

"That's what you said an hour ago, dumb ass! Ah, never-mind, I'm going alone. Bye-bye!"

"Rukia! Wait up!"

Renji jumped out of bed and rushed through the door, chasing after his old friend. She dashed through the front door and bumped into Ichigo in the front yarn.

"Hey, Rukia. You going to school? Where's red pinea? Don't tell me you two slept on the roof all night! Rangiku and Toshiro went either to Orihime's or Chad's. You could have done the same!"

"Yeah, but all the good places were already taken..."

"And the moon was nice yesterday..."

"THERE you are! Are you ready? Good. Ichigo, are you walking with us?"

"Nah, I have something to do first. See you at school!"

"Come Rukia! Lets go!"

'I wonder what he's up to this time...'

Renji grabbed Rukia's hand and off they went to Karakura High School.

'Will you come tomorrow too, mister?'

He though of the little girl, who died stabbed by some gangster. She was just coming home from the park.

"Wrong place, wrong time."

He though it wasn't a way for a little girl to die. She should have died old and in her bed, happily. Slowly, the telephone pole came in sight. The flowers were knocked down on the floor, its water slowly spilling on the road. A dark puddle of reddish liquid next to the dead flower. Her blood.

"Oh. I knew it would happen one day or another. I should have sent her."

He bent down and took the vase and the remains of the yellow flower.

Far from there, Rukia and Renji walked towards the college.

"What do you think he's up to, Renji?"

"I dunno... How should I know, anyway? Oh, look! Over there, isn't it him with... Karin? Why is his sister with him?"

"Lets go and find out."

"IIIIIIIIICHIGO! Ov'r here! Youhou! Orangey, I'm talking to you! Hey!"

"Renji, I don't think he hears you. Lets approach."

Both of them swiflty cover the half a mile (separation) them from their friend. Renji slapped Ichigo's back, what made him jump. Before Abarai fukutaichou could open his mouth, Ichigo's had his hand under his throat.

"Hey, hey, calm down man! I'm not the youkai!"

"Brother, stop this."

The girl added, almost a whisper, too low for the soul reapers to hear:

"They might help us find the book..."

"Hey, Ichi. Are you okay? Why is Karin here? Isn't she supposed to be at school?"

"Euh, yeah, she was. But we had to do something. Right, Karin?"

Rukia frowned. Ichigo didn't seem to be the same. Renji smiled softly, thinking the same way as Rukia.

"Rukia, can we talk a bit?"

"Yeah, sure."

They walked away from the two, although keeping an eye on the Kurosaki, who had stuck together, almost in terror.

"Do you think this is wierd? Ichigo doesn't seems to be himself."

"Yeah, I do think it is weird. But lets watch and see, Renji."

"Kay. Hey, Karin, why dont'cha go to school? You'll be late."

"Oh, euh, yeah, sure. Goodbye brother."

"I'll come and pick you up later."

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia walked towards the entrance of the school, while Karin had been joined by four of her soccer friends and was leaving the place. Renji held Ichigo by the arm and rushed towards the classroom.

"Hey, where are you, euh, going man?"

"Youhou Orangey! Wake up! We gotta go to school! Come oooonn!"

"Oh, yeah you're right."

They walked in the corridors of the school when suddently they were blocked by another person.

"Move! We gotta get in class!"

Renji spoke, moving towards the man.

"Renji... May I ask you WHO THE HELL IS HE?"

The guy yelled at Ichigo, who stood straight as a pole. Renji looked towards the guy, who actually ressembled exactly like the Ichigo beside him! Rukia stumbled foward, into Renji's back, as she faced the two Ichigo.

* * *

That's it!

REVIEWWWWWWW PLEASE!

:D Reviews is my life...

Hope you enjoy!

xx ElfeAsta


End file.
